


The Gift of Each Other

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles and Daphne compromise after realizing that they've bought each other tickets for events on the same night. (Episode:"The Return of Martin Crane")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 1





	The Gift of Each Other

Niles grinned rather mischievously, making him appear more handsome than he already was. It was a look that Daphne knew all too well. Overcome with love for him, she returned his smile and kissed him. "Niles, why are you looking at me like that?"

He reached into his pocket and removed a small envelope, which he handed to her. "I got you something."

Her mouth fell open. "Niles, what is this?" Without waiting for him to answer, she opened the flap and gasped as she removed the contents. Her heart was racing so fast that she thought she might faint. "Oh my God, Niles… Billy Joel tickets?"

"Well I know how much you love him, so-."

"Wh-but how did you get these?"

He shrugged. "I know a guy who knows a guy and-."

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately, almost forgetting that they weren't alone in Frasier's living room. "I love you so much, sweetheart." She whispered when she drew back, staring into the blue eyes of the man she absolutely adored. "Thank you so much!"

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "It was my pleasure. I love you, too."

They kissed again, a bit more passionately, letting their lips linger on each other's until the sound of Roz's not so subtle cough startled them apart.

"Maybe you two love birds should go to your room, Daphne!" Roz quipped.

Daphne laughed, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she turned to her friend. "Roz, we're not teenagers!" And then she looked at Niles, giving him the same mischievous look as before. "Although continuing this in me room doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it, Niles?"

"Oh geez!"

"Dad-." Frasier and Niles said almost in unison.

"Um, Dad… Roz, maybe we should go." Frasier suggested.

"I agree with that!"

"I think you're right, Frasier. Let's get out of here!"

"Wait…" Daphne said, bringing everyone in the room to silence. And then she grinned and looked at Niles. "I have something for you, too."

"Daphne, you didn't have to do this." Niles said, although his voice told her that he was eager to see what she'd done.

She handed him an envelope much like the one he'd given her. "This is for you, sweetheart." And as he eagerly opened the envelope, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. And then he gasped in disbelief.

"Daphne-."

"Do you like it?"

"I-I…" His hands were trembling and he returned his gaze to the gift in his hand.

"Niles, what is it?" Frasier wanted to know.

He continued to stare at the envelope and then removed the tickets completely. "Mongolian Throat Singers! At Benaroya Hall!"

Daphne laughed at his expression. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. But she wasn't prepared for the reaction of his brother.

"What? Dear God, let me see that!"

Before Niles could reply, Frasier was bedside him, removing the tickets from his hand, staring at them as though they were the most coveted item he'd ever seen.

But then worry crept into Daphne's chest. "Is-is something wrong?"

Niles' lips met hers in a series of unexpected kisses. "No, this is… this is absolutely wonderful, Daphne! Mongolian Throat Singers!"

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "Oh I'm so glad you like it, Niles! I was so worried!"

"But how did you know?"

"How could I not know? You've been talking about seeing them ever since you saw that ad in the paper three months ago! And after the fifth or six time-."

He looked as though he might cry. "This is…This is absolutely wonderful! But how-."

"I called the box office and paid for the tickets over the phone." She said matter of factly. "And then I went over there after I dropped off your father at the doctor."

"What?" Martin yelled. "You said you were going to the store to buy Eddie some flea powder!"

"Oh hush up, old man!" Daphne shouted. She loved Martin but he could be such a pain; especially during times like when he insisted on ruining a perfectly romantic moment.

Frasier shook his head in annoyance. "Dad, come on, lets-."

But Daphne paid the elder Crane men no mind. She was staring at Niles and he at her. "Niles…"

"I-I can't believe that you did this! I-." he glanced at the tickets once again and then engulfed her into his arms, hugging her more warmly than she'd ever been hugged before. Her tears began almost immediately when she felt his warm lips on her neck and her cheek.

"And I can't believe that you bought me Billy Joel tickets!" She said, her voice quivering. She drew back for only a moment to glance at the tickets in her hand. "Oh Niles…"

"I'm sorry that they aren't front row, Daphne. I guess I waited too long to-."

She stopped him with a kiss; her hands cradling his soft cheeks. "They're wonderful, sweetheart. Just like you, Niles Crane. I love you so much."

"So when are these monumental performances?" Frasier asked a bit too enthusiastically for Daphne's taste. The man over-exaggerated everything.

Almost simultaneously Niles and Daphne glanced at their tickets.

"Tonight!" They both said in unison.

Their eyes met and their smiles disappeared. And Daphne was certain that their hearts were breaking in unison as well.


End file.
